


feels like home

by bracelitperson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Just one though, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, i try to be poetic but it’s 4am, its more or less foreplay or pillow talk, there is kind of a sex scene but they don’t actually do anything, they have a dog !!, they just live together and i decide to add jokes, we support bottom hannibal in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Will and Hannibal are in Italy enjoying their life together.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	feels like home

“I made coffee, my muse,” Will mumbles awake, eyes blinking against the soft sunlight coming from their windows. Not even fully awake and he stills feel himself chuckle from Hannibal’s ridiculous nicknames. They’ve been living in Italy for at least a month. Hannibal sets the mug on the bedside table and kisses Will. Will kisses back grudgingly, smiling anyway.

“What time is it?” 

“Six.” Will opens his eyes fully, slowly, surveying their bedroom as the sun rises. Hannibal smiles at him before sitting down on his side of the bed, his own mug in his hand. Will glances his way, kisses his cheek, watches as the sunlight makes his brown eyes flow like honey. 

“Thanks, babe.” Will picks up his cup, grins against the porcelain when he realizes it’s made exactly how he likes.

It still surprises him when Hannibal remembers the little things, but he’s sure he’s been memorizing them slowly since they met. He pulls Hannibal closer, puts his legs over his lover’s lap as they watch the sunrise through the glass doors. 

— —

Later, Will showers, put on his usual outfit and heads out the door for the day. He got a job at a local animal shelter, which he had to learn the barest minimal of Italian for. He and Hannibal have a deal. He can’t bring home dogs and Hannibal can’t kill people. 

The first one who breaks has to let the other person break and not do anything about it. Hannibal knows either way they’re getting a dog. He doesn’t mind, he knows how much they mean to Will. He kisses Will on the way out, gives him his keys like an American sitcom wife and husband. 

Hannibal doesn’t work anymore. Neither of them really have too, but Will wants too. He gets wound up sitting in the same space for too long, bored too quickly. Hannibal still has errands, roots woven around their small town as soon as they arrived. Hannibal has a certain lifestyle he needs to obtain. 

He goes to the butcher shop, picks out a pig for dinner. He picks up flowers for Will after, a small gesture he’s sure his boyfriend will appreciate. He gets red Camellias, which mean affection and burning love. He thought it was appropriate. He goes home, armed with shopping bags. 

He feels content in their life, glad that they finally get to have this. Will should be home already. When he’s walking up to their apartment, a guy walks past him and shoves him, mumbling under his breath. 

Hannibal feels himself reel, grabbing the knife from his pocket and stabbing the guy straight in the back. He listens to the guy choke on air and his spit, watches the blood trek from his back onto the marble floors, observing as the red stains the white like some kind of metaphor. Hannibal smiles as the guy drops on the ground, lifeless. 

Then he frowns. Shit. He picks up the shopping bags and unlocks the door with his key, smile prepared. Will turns from his post leaning against the kitchen counter and puts his tablet down, walking over. He stops halfway there. 

“Hannibal, is that-?” Hannibal places the shopping bags next to the table, grabs the Camellias and offers them to him with a smile. 

“For you, il mio amore.” Will takes the flowers hesitantly, smells them. 

“This is really sweet, but whose blood are you covered in?” 

“The neighbor’s.” Will places the flowers delicately on the counter, walks toward Hannibal and smooths down his blood-covered lapels.

“Are they in the hallway?” Hannibal brings his hands up to Will’s, places them in his own and kisses them. 

“Yes.” Will smiles despite the situation and drops his hands from Hannibal’s. 

“Let’s go get them and clean up,” Hannibal feels fond as he watches Will roll up his sleeves and walk towards their door. 

“I’m bringing a dog home tomorrow,” He sighs. 

— —

Will brings home a dog the next day, a white mutt with brown spots and black accents in her fur. Her name is Remy and she’s a little underfed.

Hannibal watches disdainfully as the dog sniffs around the furniture. He loses the look when he sees Will smile widely as he pours dog food in a small bowl in the kitchen. Remy runs over quickly and devours the food. Will walks over to Hannibal and kisses him sweetly. 

“Thank you for letting me get her. I don’t think I realized how much I missed my dogs.” 

Hannibal caresses his cheek and kisses him again. 

“I’m glad that you are happy then,” He kisses Will’s nose and then heads to the kitchen, walking around the dog as she eats. Will comes over and pets her as she sits down beside him. 

“What’s for dinner?” Hannibal's lips turn up a little as grabs their neighbor’s liver out of the freezer. 

“Liver,” Will smirks as he pets Remy behind her ears. 

— —

“You sure you wanna be in this position?” 

Hannibal smiles from beneath Will, his lover straddling his chest. After a dinner they thoroughly enjoyed, they ended up in the bedroom, Remy asleep on the couch. 

“It’s a privilege to be below you.” Will leans down, grin against Hannibal’s lips. 

“Okay, Bottom.” Will smiles around the words and Hannibal scowls but there’s no true malice behind it. Will kisses him, hands playing with the kept hair at the back of the psychiatrist’s neck. 

Hannibal groans in his mouth when he pulls his hair a little. Will pulls back and sits on his chest, sheets wrapped around his shoulders. They’re nestled in the sheets, protected, in their own bubble. 

“I’m not sure I trust you to have any part of me in your mouth. Never know if you might just bite and never let go.” Hannibal rolls his eyes and slaps Will’s rips playfully. Will just laughs. 

“Quite the joker tonight. Something on your mind?” 

Will looks down at him with a fond smile, drifts his hand across his chest. 

“No, nothing on my mind, just,” He takes a moment to gather his thoughts into words, watches his lover’s eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones as his fingertips graze his nipple. 

“Just happy.” He leans down, kisses him long and slow. Hannibal watches Will pull back, his curly hair unkempt from their frolicking, blue eyes glazed over with affection. 

“Good.” He pulls Will down into a kiss and Will dramatically drapes the sheets over them.

— — 

In the morning they’re tangled in each other, sheets wound around them like skin, incomprehensible from each other. Remy somehow got in their room last night, her little head asleep on top of Will’s foot. 

Will wakes up first, the light coming in from the half-closed shades on the glass doors shining in his eyes. His head is on Hannibal’s chest and he picks it up slowly to look up at his boyfriend. 

He gazes and lets himself feel safe for the first time in a while, feels that feeling of finally being home, being with the people who feel like home. He closes his eyes, rests his head back against Hannibal’s chest and lets himself enjoy it. 

**Author's Note:**

> my eyes burn and this is my second rewatch of hannibal and i somehow forgot how much i love them. they make me go GRRR BARK AKAJAKAK and make lots of incomprehensible noises :) sometimes a family is a shelter dog, a cannibal serial killer and his equally unhinged boyfriend


End file.
